<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白雪公主 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708716">白雪公主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>段子。兔女郎兰加打工的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白雪公主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：历兰</p><p>兰宝碾压我的好球带呜呜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>历骑着机车去送新的滑板，街边一个熟悉的身影突兀地闪过。他特意倒回头确认，这可不就是他的滑板小伙伴兰加。只见对方在萧瑟秋夜穿着黑色紧身兔女郎装和同色的高筒丝袜，头上戴着兔子耳朵的发箍，举着欢迎入店和消费折扣的大牌子，场面一时说不上是协调还是怪异。</p><p>“兰加你在这儿干嘛呢？”转学生雪白的肩膀露在外面，历努力让视线聚焦在颈部以上的位置。</p><p>“兔女郎打工，这里时薪很高，也不介意雇佣未成年人，工作也很轻松。”兰加倒是大大方方回答了他。</p><p>尽管是冲绳，秋天穿这么少不冷吗。但是加拿大人应该不怕冷吧。历想了想，和兰加互道晚安，重新跨上了机车。</p><p>兔女郎呆呆的身影在后视镜越变越小……</p><p>“啊不行！”历第二次倒车回头，脱下外套罩在兰加身上，一把拉他上车。</p><p>“打工……”</p><p>“兰加你可是S的‘白雪公主’哦，怎么能在这里做兔女郎打工。”历直视着他，眼神非常认真。</p><p>“‘白雪公主’，那是什么？我可是男的啊。”</p><p>“哈哈，那什么，就是一些SNS留言啦，你初次参加S的视频被发到网上，他们给你取的绰号。我也觉得不对，怎么能叫你‘公主’呢，至少也应该是‘王子’啊，哈哈……”</p><p>“不说这个了我送货要迟到了，兰加你抓紧我。”</p><p>历中断对话，发动了油门，载着捡到的白雪公主一路疾驰。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>